A New Beggining
by Stormylupin
Summary: This is my first FF. It's about Avery St. James, Jesse's little sister.  I do not own any of these wonderful lyrics 3


This is my first stab at fanfiction. It's About character for glee that i made up :) and yeah, more to come. I'm not sure when this would take place within Glee, i was thinking season 3 though ~ My view on what i'd like it too be :). Hope 'Ya like it ~ Stormy Lupin

* * *

><p>'Some People think that going to a new school, where my brother obviously isn't welcome, would be stupid. But with being expelled from my old school, he'd suggested here. William McKinley high. I'm guessing brother suggested here because his ex went here, not that she had any interest in him anymore, as it seemed. That was probably after he insulted her current boyfriend a number of time, before and after nationals. This school doesn't seem to like the glee club, maybe they suck so much that every hates them. Or maybe they are just different. But that's what I am. Different.<br>Here's to a new start'

Will Schuester – or Mr. Schue – walks into the choir room followed by a girl with long curly brown hair and a guitar over her back. "Who is this, Mr Schue?" Mercedes Jones asks, a black girl with a lot of attitude.  
>The rest of New Directions turned their attention to the girl. "Guys, this is Avery St. James" Will tells them.<br>Rage breaks out amongst New Directions.  
>"Hell to the no!" Mercedes yells.<br>"Are you saying you're going to let another St. James join our club?" Santana Lopez complains.  
>"Quiet down guys!" Will says loudly.<br>"Yes, Jesse is my brother. It doesn't means I'm anything like him. But I do want to join your little Glee club" Avery tells them.

"How do you know she's not a spy?" Rachel Berry – The star of New Directions – asks.  
>"Jesse was right. You are a bitch" Avery whispers quietly to herself. Rachel just about stands up, when Finn Hudson – Rachel's boyfriend – grabs her arm and makes her sits down.<p>

"I say we give her a try" Noah Pukerman smiles.  
>"Like an audition?" Asks Lauren Zizes, Puck's girlfriend.<br>"Okay then. Avery, would you like to audition for us?" Will asks Avery. She nods and smiles.  
>"Before I began. I know you may not like my brother; personally I don't like him either. But, I'm nothing like him. So don't judge me because of him" Avery tells them before slinging her guitar over her shoulder. "I'll be singing Use Somebody, by Kings Of Leon. If Anyone happens to know who they are" she adds.<p>

"Take it away!"

Avery starts to play the guitar, and sing.

_"I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see_  
><em>Painted faces fill the places I can't reach<em>  
><em>You know that I could use somebody<em>  
><em>You know that I could use somebody<em>  
><em>Someone like you and all you know and how you speak<em>  
><em>Countless lovers under cover of the street<em>  
><em>You know that I could use somebody<em>  
><em>You know that I could use somebody<em>  
><em>Someone like you<em>  
><em>Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep<em>  
><em>Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat<em>  
><em>I hope it's gonna make you notice<em>  
><em>I hope it's gonna make you notice<em>  
><em>Someone like me, someone like me<em>  
><em>Someone like me, somebody<em>  
><em>I'm ready now, I'm ready now<em>  
><em>I'm ready now, I'm ready now<em>  
><em>I'm ready now, I'm ready now<em>  
><em>I'm ready now<em>  
><em>Someone like you, somebody<em>  
><em>Someone like you, somebody<em>  
><em>Someone like you, somebody<em>  
><em>I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see"<em> She finishes. Everyone except Rachel and Finn applaud her.

"Bravo!" Kurt sings.  
>"Yes!" Says Sam Evans.<p>

Will stands up and faces New Directions.  
>"Mr. Schue. Let her join!" Mercedes says happily.<br>"Okay guys! In favour of having Avery as the fourteenth member of New Directions put your hand up" Will says.  
>Sam, Merceds, Artie Abrams, Brittany Pierce, Santana, Puck, Lauren, Quinn Fabray, Kurt, Tina Cohen-Chang and Mike Chang all put their hands up.<br>"Mr. Schue!" Rachel exclaims "How do you know she's not a spy?"  
>"Yeah. I'm with Rachel on this one" Finn adds.<br>"Oh Shut up Frankenteen. You only agree with Berry because she's your girlfriend" Santana says as she crosses her arms.

"I ain't a spy" Avery finally says.  
>"Guys, stop fighting. The majority of the club agree that Avery should be accepted. Then it is settled! Welcome to new Directions, Avery!"<p> 


End file.
